


Outside Observations

by Indigo_WarPhish



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-17 12:39:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indigo_WarPhish/pseuds/Indigo_WarPhish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A slight series of snipets or what have you on 'John Harrison' observing random things during his time on the <em>Enterprise</em> as well as things that just get on his nerves, mainly a blonde captain and his first officer. </p><p>Slight warnings for rape:<br/>A bit of Kirk harassment later on, sprinkled with sick amusement on Khan's behalf. Nothing new here...</p><p>**I do not own any of the characters, names, places, and things mentioned in my work. They, sadly, belong to someone else.**</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Selflessness

Somehow, when he was bored, Khan found himself wandering towards the bridge. 

It wasn’t Kirk that lured him, of course. He was simply just bored, and wanted to watch the glorious young Captain in action with his apparent ‘family’. How could someone as brash, reckless and hotheaded that only cared for himself know anything about self-sacrifice? He’s barely had enough time in the chair to know what it was like to have people depend and look up to you, knowing that your decisions determine if you crew lived or died. 

The doors slid quietly as he stepped off the turbolift, and the bridge came into view. Standing guard next to the lift’s platform was a large male donning the scarlet shirt of the Security crew, a.. _Giotto_ , he noted from brief encounters before. ‘Cupcake’, Kirk had called him. Khan narrowed his eyes at this ‘Cupcake’ as he stepped onto the bridge. There was no security guard that would best him, ever. 

The Augment cooly scanned the large room, observing the mindless buzzing from the crew and locked his gaze on the Captain, who was lazily swiveling his chair. He held a slight slouch, obviously bored, and made small chatter with a young yeoman that handed him a PADD to which he hastily scribbled what more than likely was his signature. Khan then shifted his attention to the helmsman to the Captain’s front right. His behavior was strange; he seemed to be adjusting his bootlace, or fidgeting with something hidden by his feet. Khan bristled, prepared for a hidden attack, or some sort of erratic movement from the helmsman. Giotto shifted his stance, ready for any odd reaction from the Augment. His hand wavered over his phaser just in case. After Jim finished his paperwork with the yeoman, he resumed swiveling in his seat, striking up any small talk he could with his crew. He remained blissfully oblivious to his encroaching assassination. Fool that he was. Khan tensed even more when the helmsman straightened his posture and turned towards the Captain. “Captain. Heads up!” The helmsman tossed something in the direction of the blonde, and it caught him by surprise. The round green object landed with a quiet plop in the Captain’s lap, and Khan prepared for something messy. Giotto visibly jumped as well. Kirk’s eyes widened as he held up the object, turning it slowly as though it were a rare crystal. “Sulu! Where did you get this?! And…. _when_?”

The helmsman… _Sulu_ …smiled slightly and spun back towards his proper position, facing forward. “I received it in a care package from home about two days ago. I’m not really into apples, so I figured you would appreciate it a little more than me.” He shrugged at the statement. The apple was not a serious ordeal to him, but to Kirk, it was worth more than gold right now. In space, there were no apples. “When you’re done with it,” Sulu continued smoothly, “Could you keep the core for me? I want the seeds for my collection.”

Khan raised an eyebrow slightly. Seeds? Did this Sulu have a means to raise plants in the ship? He wanted to investigate this later.   
“Of course!” Kirk beamed. He briskly buffed the green treat against the sleeve of his blouse, preparing to bite into the apple. He brought it to his mouth, but paused, and shot glances around the bridge. Khan’s eyes narrowed; perhaps Kirk had detected a trick. “Hey..anyone want a piece? Anyone?” He spun fully in the chair, catching the face of everyone on deck. Everyone mumbled a polite ‘no thank you’, and continued their duities. Odd.  That one apple would not suffice for everyone on the bridge. Why would he bother to offer? With one last glace at his crew, Kirk shrugged and produced a small pocketknife from his waist. Carefully, he sliced the green gem, making sure to divide it for enough to go around. When he completed his task, he returned the knife back to his waist (but not before wiping it on the bottom edge of his pant leg, Khan noted with disgust) and went to each station, giving each person on deck a slice. Sulu received the core he wanted as well as a slice of the fruit. 

Khan’s gaze followed the captain as he continued to make his rounds, finally stopping at the two men blocking the turbolift. With a smirk, Jim handed a slice to the Security guard. “I know you’re a big fella, but this is all that there was. Here!” Giotto chuckled and took his share, shaking his head at how thin the slice was. The captain’s blue gaze locked onto Khan who stood stone-faced, and placed a sliver of Granny Smith into his hand. Khan scowled at the fruit, then at Kirk, who dared to make contact with him without his permission. “Yes, I touched you. And I knew you were here the whole time. Enjoy.” His blue eyes danced with a defiant sort of playfulness, knowing that he got to the ‘untouchable’ Khan. 

As he returned to his seat, Kirk’s smirk grew to a full grin, exposing a flash of teeth. Genuinely content with his previous activity, he continued meaningless chatter with his crew. He spun the apple’s dark stem between his index and middle finger as he chatted away. _Did he not have a piece for himself?_   Khan suspiciously eyed the thin, white apple flesh in his palm, then looked at the young male in the Captain’s chair who still toyed with the piece of wood between his fingers. With a scoff that surprised the guard next to him, he turned, and the lift doors opened, allowing him inside. Before he could be seen by anyone that wanted to catch the lift, he popped the apple into his mouth and quickly chewed. His eye twitched at the slight bite of the light, yet tangy fruit, and a small smile bent at his lips.

Perhaps. Just _perhaps_ Kirk had more to him than Khan may have determined. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Kirk may or may not have a pocket knife on his actual person.  
> I would like to assume that in the military, you could carry one. I personally do, and it _does_ come in handy for slicing or peeling apples.


	2. A Lifetime To Master

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Slight changes made, noting cataclysmic, I assure you.

Wandering aimlessly in space was such a painfully boring occupation.  
Khan could not see how anyone could stand living aboard a metallic vessel for the entirety of five years willingly.  
As he clomped through the corridors of the ship, he demanded a console of the whereabouts of the captain. For some strange reason, he found an interest in the whelp, and desired to have him to himself this particular night. As he discovered the location of Kirk, he gathered what he needed and made a decent pace towards Rec Room number eight.  
  
“ _Captain_ ,” Khan sneered over the din of the crowded rec room. “Might I have a bit of your _precious_ time?”  
Games and conversations paused as the cold man approached the captain. With a proper glare in either direction, everyone resumed, but with worried glances at the large human. Kirk looked up from the random mess of a card game that he was winning.  
The other crewmembers looked up at the Augment as well as he towered over the group. He held a long, thin box with a black and white themed pattern. It seemed worn, but the box was still in decent shape.  
The Captain snorted in surprise, his eyebrows inching towards his hairline. What could the gracious Khan want with him?  
“Uh. Sure?” Looking back at his group, he flashed an apologetic smile and excused himself from the game.    
  


Khan led the captain to his make-shift quarters on the third floor.  
Granted, it was not as luxurious as some of the other cabins and definitely not as grand as the Captain’s quarters, but it was much nicer than the terrarium of the brig. As the two men entered, Kirk looked around, and was surprised to see that the room was not as morbid as its owner. The Augment gestured towards a table placed before his small bed. A chair was placed on the opposite side of the table. He gingerly set the box down on the table and sat on the bed.  
“Have a seat, Captain,” he invited. “I promise I won’t bite….”  
With a short laugh, the captain sat, kicked off his boots and tucked one leg under himself, making himself annoyingly comfortable. Khan did not intend on a cozy visit, just a simple game.  
 “ _Othello_?” The name rolled off the blonde’s tongue.  “ It sounds… _foreign_. Is it Italian? Or French? It sounds Italian,” he concluded.  
  
“Yes. Othello. It is a game that I was quite fond of in my time,” the Augment purred. “The scientist that was in charge of me at the time taught me how to play.” Khan carefully removed the worn lid from the box, revealing the game’s playing field. It was surprisingly simple; a green layout of slightly indented squares, sixty-four in number in a grid. A light smile graced the usually cold male’s lips. The captain meanwhile was busying himself with the instructions. It did only take a ‘minute to learn’. How hard could it be for this simpleton?  
“Well, if you only wanted to play a game, why not play it while we were in the Rec Room? That is its purpose, you know. For _games_.”  Kirk only received a dark glare as an answer. Khan did not want to have uselessly obnoxious people milling about while he played such a game. That, and he wanted to have personal time with the Captain for whatever reason that seemed to elude him at the moment.

Khan quietly prepared the board, setting the starting four chips in the center, the opposing black and white chips forming a pattern. “Well _, Captain_ ,” he mocked. “Your move first. Have you familiarized yourself enough to begin?” Jim’s electric blue eyes flashed at the challenge.  
“Ready. Let’s get this game over with. If I can get Spock at tri-chess, I _know_ I can whip you at this ancient game.” He laughed, and placed a white chip below the beginning black piece, connecting his first line of three white pieces.  
Khan noted silently that he chose the white.  
This game was old-fashioned indeed; the labels of ‘good and evil’ were noted subtly with a simple ‘black and white’ motif. The green base was well interpreted as land, and the opposing sides were fighting for territory. A side lost and gained according to the moves of its respective leader. Without much obvious choice, he placed his black-sided piece to form his own starting of a border, mirroring Kirk’s move.  
The captain smiled, a flash of teeth showing. “Copycat,” he teased, as he intersected Khan’s line. Khan scoffed quietly. _A small sacrifice for the ultimate goal_ , he thought.  
As he made his move, he watched the captain intently. He was fixated on the board, yet fiddling with a few of the pieces. One, Khan noticed, was adhered to his forehead. Kirk blew lightly on another piece and stuck yet another chip to his cheek. This one fell, and clattered on the field. Oddly, it landed white-side up, and Kirk followed through with the resulting move. “Ha! Look at that! That actually worked!” he beamed, proud of his accidental move, a move that stole four pieces from Khan. The Augment’s eye twitched _. How dare he make light of such a game_?! It takes skill and careful planning to make moves; one wrong one and you lost your chance to claim ground. His frosty gaze flicked from the board to the brat seated across from him. The white plastic circle was still affixed to his head, and his eyes widened as Khan’s moves simply seemed to absorb his pieces.  Other than a small chuckle of surprise, or a thoughtful ‘ _hmmm_ ’,  the captain remained in a rather unfazed state. He should be taking this a bit more serious than he was; Khan was testing his skills as leader, and as usual, took it as a joke. When faced with your enemy, all matters should be as serious as Ceti eel infestation. 

“Well,” the captain finally said. “This was a really cool game, Khannie.” The Augment growled quietly. “ _Khannie_?! Don’t. You. _EVER_ call me that again..!” he threatened.  
He shot a look at the board, bitterly looking at few unoccupied spaces. There were no available moves for him, and he possessed two chips.  
Kirk still possessed the single white piece on his forehead. Khan wanted to slap it off his face desperately.  
“And what do you mean by ‘ _was_ ’? This game is not quite over…” he checked and double checked each avenue of moves he had available, but no overlooked connection could be made. Kirk, however had three moves left. Finally removing the tiny plastic circle from his head, he placed it on the board. The resulting move stole three black pieces from Khan.  
The two men stared at the board, then simultaneously glanced at each other. With an angry sigh, Khan surrendered his two chips to the younger male, silently admitting the defeat. “Your move, _Captain_ ,” he muttered. With a grin, the blonde brat took the chips.  
“Nah. I don’t need to. But I _can_ do this..” He blew a quiet breath on the two pieces and smacked one on his head. The other, black side up, went on Khan’s pale brow.  
“ _DO NOT EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN, YOU INSOLENT IMP_!!” Khan roared. The table overturned as he stood to snatch the smug grin off the captain’s face. Black and white disks skittered and tinked on the floor of his cabin. With a taunting laugh, Kirk exited the room as fast as he could, leaving his boots behind.  He would run the halls out of uniform, but he would live for another day. Damn him, the piece was still on his head. Khan would have to hunt him down later to retrieve it.  
After his outburst, he settled down quickly to calm himself.  How could the captain manage to get under his skin in this way? As he set to work on collecting his chips, the black piece fell from his face and landed in his lap, white side up.  
  
 _Damn that Kirk..how did he best me at my game..?_


	3. Breaking the Captain

A small buzzing sound emanated from the other side of Kirk’s door.  
Khan tilted his head, trying to place the odd noise. After overhearing several conversations on the captain’s particular sexual exploits, he ventured a guess at it being some sort of personal gratification device.  
He buzzed the door anyway, and was not surprised when the blonde answered in only a towel. Instead of some silicone object, he held a motorized toothbrush. A low cloud of steam came from a back room, most likely the fresher.  
“Ah! Khan! You brought my boots!” he spittled. Toothpaste lined his mouth, and flecked on Khan’s dark shirt. Khan suppressed a low growl.  
“Yes. It seems that I have,” Khan muttered. “You left in _quite_ the hurry the other night, and you left them in my cabin.”  
Kirk nodded for him to come in his room, and the door slid closed behind him. Khan placed the dark boots on a table near the door, and stood with his hands clasped behind his back. He waited for the captain for finish with his teeth, watching him dig through drawers, fuss with his hair, and apply various lotions and oils to his skin.  
“Much like a _woman_ ”, Khan scowled. “Are you through? Do you not want your boots? I am growing tired of watching you priss yourself up.” The captain stuck his head from his closet, brows knitting in confusion.  
“…I thought you were just going to leave them there? You didn’t have to stay..”

Khan moved between the captain and his footwear, blocking them from his reach.  
“Oh, no, dear _captain_ ,” he smirked. “You will have to _earn_ them back. You will not just simply get what you want, not from me, anyway.” Kirk was still terribly confused.  
“What do you mean, ‘ _earn’_? Give me back my boots, Khan…” The captain shortened the distance between the two men, getting close to Khan’s face. He was clearly attempting to be intimidating, but while still in a towel, Khan could not take him seriously; he literally looked down on the shorter male.  
“Captain,” Khan chuckled. “Are you… _trying_ to intimidate me? Perhaps you should try a tad harder..”  
He shoved a hand into the smaller male, right in the chest, and sent him backwards onto his bed.  
Before Kirk could scramble back on his feet, the Augment was in front of him, gripping his jaw in an almost crushing grasp. He pried his jaw open, much like a snake handler with a serpent, and inspected his mouth.  
“Mmmmm….”the larger male leaned in close, looking the captain directly in the eyes. “Nice, Captain, very nice…you will do a fine job, I think.” Kirk’s eyes blazed with anger, and he tried to squirm out of the strong hands. He heard a quick, short zip from below his field of vision, and attempted to pull away harder. The pressure on his jaws increased as he moved. Kirk moaned, and he squeezed his eyes shut from the pain.  
“Captain, are we in a hurry to leave? You wanted your boots, didn’t you? You will have to do whatever I say to earn them back..”  
His breath hitched as he gave long, slow strokes to his cock. He literally had the captain in his hands, and wanted to have fun with him. When he was fully erect, he stuffed himself in the captain’s mouth and began to thrust in and out. Kirk gagged as the thick cock hit the back of his throat. Khan’s eyes rolled back from the nice vibrations and his mouth hung slack, letting out a long moan.  
“Yesss, Captain,” he sighed, skull fucking the blonde harshly. He pulled out for a bit to allow the captain to breathe. The male gasped and coughed, spitting out any cum that got into his mouth.  
Not quite finished yet, Khan grabbed a fist of the captain’s damp hair and pulled, twisting his head back. His neck was exposed and the Augment bit down, earning a hiss from the younger male.  
“Are you ready to earn back your boots like a good boy?” the larger male hissed in his neck.  
Kirk refused to answer, always the defiant Captain, but an erection tented from the towel around his waist.  
“Hm. Well, it seems to me that you are, my Captain,” Khan purred. “Now…what _else_ to do..?”  
Still with a handful of the male’s hair, he reached towards one of the boots with his other hand and unthreaded its laces.  
The captain fell to the floor at Khan’s feet, on all fours. His towel threatened to fall off and draped around his hips. Kirk twisted and tried to see what Khan had planned, but all he could see was the Augment’s shoes.  
Khan flipped the captain onto his back and bent down to snatch the towel from his body. Kirk was definitely erect now, with a slight sheen of precum leaking from the head of his cock. The stronger male coiled the string tightly around Kirk’s penis, finishing it off in a little bow for his own amusement.    
“Now, then, my _pet_ ,” Khan sneered, “Let’s go earn you these boots.” He yanked the blonde strands and led Kirk back to his bed. Hauling him up by his locks, he forced him onto his back. Any kicks and blows the blonde tried to give were easily blocked by the more powerful human, and Kirk found himself running out of energy. Through all the fighting, his erection throbbed in its confines, turning a dark pink. Kirk gasped at the sudden pressure and began to squirm, wanting release.  
 “You want to cum, don’t you, _Captain_?” he murmured.  
He gave a few pulls at his cock, enjoying Kirk’s discomfort, watching him buck his hip uselessly at the air. The whimpers, moans, and whispered curses pleased Khan to no end.  
“Just tell me, and I will give you what you want..” He stroked himself faster, taunting the bound male. “Tell me how _badly_ you need to cum. Be a good little slut for me, will you..?”  
“ _Ah_! Khan, please…!” Kirk began. He rutted his hip against nothing shamelessly, but still could not bring himself to say.  
Khan grew irritated with his toy, and simply spread the blonde’s legs apart. He would get him to break sooner or later.  
“Fine, then, _Captain_. Since you don’t want to say it, then perhaps I can persuade you!”  
He pressed into Kirk’s entrance, then pushed all the way in, spreading the captain as far as he could take and beyond. Kirk howled from the terrible friction, and tossed his head back and forth as he was pounded again and again. The Augment’s breath grew ragged as brutally fucked the younger male, then finally released inside the captain’s hot body with a deep moan.  
Khan pulled out of Kirk and smeared the resulting mess onto his bedsheets. As he straightened himself up, he looked over at what was left of the captain. He was a shuddering mess, bleeding and panting heavily. Sweat covered his body, and his usual messy hairstyle was definitely a real mess. The Augment chuckled darkly as he compared the flushed color of Kirk’s cheeks to that of his constricted cock. Somewhere inside, he loved this look on the ever-smug captain.  
“Well, _well_ , Mister Kirk,” he crooned. “I never did get around to hearing that request from you..”  
He gave a hard slap to the blonde’s penis, watching it bob back and forth. Kirk moaned, arching his hips and grinding into nothing.  
“ _Khan_! Oh, God, _please_!” he clawed at the sheets and gritted his teeth.  
“Too proud to say it, aren’t you, pet? I can keep at this all night..” Khan gave another slap, this time harder, to Kirk’s member. Kirk cried out from the pain, but still writhed, wanting more.  
The captain finally broke, a few tears pooling in the corners of his eyes. The pain was unbearable, and even with the many bedroom adventures he had, this was too much.  
“Khan..! I need to cum! Please, oh _FUCK_ , I need to cum!”  
A broad smile grew on the Augment’s face. Kirk’s pleading voice was the highlight of the entire night.  
He obliged, and tugged at one end of the tiny bow he made on the lace. With just that slight bit of pressure gone, Kirk exploded, moaning and gasping as he came in a thick stream. He gaped like a fish as his body shuddered from his orgasm.  
Khan stared at the spent captain now, watching his eyes loll with a far away pleasure. He loved the fact that he was the cause of the captain’s disheveled appearance.  
“That’s a good boy, my captain,” Khan purred. He bent over the weak male and stroked his head, straightening his hair. Kirk sighed, watching him through half-lidded eyes.  
“Now…,” he whispered weakly. “M-my boots.”  
The taller male straightened up, grinning widely. Kirk’s eyes widened so much that the whites could be seen around the bright blue.  
“I was not quite satisfied with your performance, Mister Kirk,” the Augment said. He folded his arms and looked down at the abused male.  
“You have only earned yourself one boot. Do better next time, and perhaps you may earn the other.”  
He collected one boot on his way out, leaving the confused captain alone in his room. He stopped short of the door and paused.  
"Ah, _yes_ ," he smirked. "I also did not forget about the Othello chip you have. I'll be needing _that_ back as well.."  
  



	4. Audacity (Part I)

Giotto greeted Khan with a short nod as he stepped out of the turbolift.  
Khan inclined his head towards the man in his attempt at a friendly reply of sorts, and the guard accepted the small gesture with a soft grunt of surprise.  
The Augment scanned the area, giving icy glares at anyone that dared to make eye contact with him. His gaze settled on the empty captain’s chair, and he bristled. Instead of being in the chair where he belongs, he was chatting aimlessly with his first officer.  
Khan was not jealous, or even prejudiced towards Spock, but he did not quite appreciate the way that the Vulcan stayed absolutely glued to the captain’s side.  
They spoke in hushed whispers unfortunately out of the Augment’s earshot, and he began to grow rather curious of the conversation.  
But then he decided that he didn’t really care _that_ much…  
However, no one needed to get that close to the captain, especially in such an unprofessional manner. He felt as though Commander Spock needed a gentle reminder of the regulations.  
  
Leaving his spot next to Giotto on the platform, he made a casual stride towards the general area. Kirk noticed the Augment in his field of vision and flashed a small smile. Spock stopped mid-sentence and turned his head slightly, enough to look from the corner of his right eye. It was his least favorite person in the known solar system, and Khan shared the same feelings. He looked between the captain and the approaching male and stood, clearly moving in the space between the two men. Kirk peered around the Vulcan, confused at the movement.  
“Mister Singh,” Spock murmured obligingly. His hands were clasped behind his back, his eyes flashing dangerously at the challenge of the Augment near the captain.  
“ _Commander_ ,” Khan sneered. His baritone voice dripped with a long-seated venomous hate that was reserved for only the lowest of beings.  
Everyone held their breath, hoping that a sudden battle would not begin on the bridge. Giotto even shifted unsteadily, not sure if he should attempt at breaking the titans apart.  
The air between the two practically prickled from tension, and Jim offered to quell the pair by squeezing between them. Their gaze shifted from each other to the blonde separating them.  
“Hey, hey, _hey_!” Jim folded his arms and looked between the two. “What is with this? Are there some hidden issues that you need to work out?”  
Spock averted his gaze, looking over the Augment’s shoulder and not quite directly at anything in particular.  
“Captain, I assure you that Mister Singh and I are not experiencing any problems at this particular moment.”  
The short male gave a sideways glance at Khan, who scoffed softly.  
“The Commander and I are getting along _marvelously_ , Captain,” Khan stated through gritted teeth.  
Jim sighed. More than likely, there was some sort of problem going on, but Spock and Khan were the two most stubborn men in the galaxy. He would not get whatever it was out of them, but he could get them to try and get along anyway.  
“Well, gentlemen,” Kirk slapped his palms together and rubbed. “I am due for some lunch. My stomach is killing me.” He offered looks towards each of the men, clearly inviting them to tag along.  
“That is actually why I came here,” Khan took a step forward, brushing against the shorter male. Spock’s eyes narrowed, but not by much. His brown eyes darkened as the gold of Jim’s hair brushed against Khan’s dark shirt. “I wanted to see if you were free and had time to join me for lunch.”  
“Well,” Spock crossed his arms in front of his chest and took a step forwards. “As it so happens, Mister Singh, the captain is uncharacteristically current in his work and had taken the liberty in inviting me to join him for lunch. I found it quite logical that I join him as well, as I also have finished my tasks early.” His chest puffed out slightly. He clearly did not desire to share any time at all with Khan, much less divide it with Kirk.  
Jim huffed, feeling squished between the two heavyweights’ chests and shoved from between them.   
“Jeez, you two!” He straightened his hair and pulled at his shirt. “Why don’t you have your little catfight somewhere else..?”  
The men in question glared at each other for a few lingering seconds, then turned attention to the gold-clad male.     
“Now. Are you two coming with me or not?”  
  
                                                                                                [[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

The ride on the way to the mess hall was quite awkward for the captain.  
Despite going out of his way to avoid it, he always managed to find his was in between the two, his ears grazing the inky black and deep blue of their chests. He was getting sick of this fight, and he wanted to get to the bottom of it.  
  
At the table, once again sandwiched between two elbows, Kirk tried to enjoy a chicken sandwich.  
Spock would begin a conversation that clearly excluded any involvement with the Augment, recanting tales of past landing parties and events of near disasters with strange alien species. The taller human would counter with escapades that involved the captain as well, his subject instead describing events of the bedroom variety. Kirk threw a sharp glance at Khan, but it went ignored.  
Spock now discovered that the captain liked to be bitten and struck with belts.   
His face flushed as green as the vegetation on his plate, and Khan smirked with satisfaction. It seemed that his stories won this round, and he pressed closer to the captain. Kirk’s sandwich smeared onto his cheek rather than go into his mouth when the dictator’s chest shifted the trajectory of his arm.  
“Alright, that’s it!” Kirk stood, grabbing the attention of everyone in the dining hall. All eyes shifted towards the captain, and he nervously sat back down. “ _Ahem_. Well. Carry on, everyone!” he peeped.  
The room slowly continued its quiet chatter, but some eyes remained on the trio. Some of the younger yeomen were following the rumored ‘love triangle’ among the three men.  
  
“Now!” Kirk hissed to the two men. They glanced at him, still slightly stunned by his outburst. “We are gonna settle this shit once and for all. Whatever the deal is, I don’t care, but if you need to just fight, why not fight and get it over with?”  
Spock’s eyes shifted towards the Augment’s icy blues, and they locked for a moment.  
“Captain. I do not see a particular need to fight Mr. Singh.” Spock narrowed his eyes at Khan, sizing him up.    
“Of course not, Commander.” Khan sat back, lacing his fingers together. “I believe that we _both_ know that you would simply not stand a chance against me.”  
The fork in Spock’s grip bent slightly at the words. He stopped himself before he had the chance to break it completely in half. With a deep, even breath, Spock stood, gathered his tray and looked at the captain, then to the growing smirk on Khan’s face. He felt as though if Mister Singh suffered maxilla fracturing, he would certainly not smirk again.  
“Khan, I accept your challenge. I shall be prepared within the hour.”  
The smirk broke into a brilliant grin. As he stood, he made sure to place a hand on Jim’s shoulder, eliciting a soft blush on the male. Spock suppressed a quiet growl as Khan did this.  
“I shall be waiting eagerly, Commander.” Khan purred. He gathered his tray, and left in the opposite direction of Spock.  
  
Kirk took a deep breath and sighed contentedly as the two men left the chow hall. At least now he could finish his sandwich.


End file.
